Otto Octavius (Earth-TRN461)
, , ; formerly , , , Sinister Six (Multiverse)Category:Sinister Six members (Multiverse), , | Relatives = Torbert Octavius (father) Otto Octavius (alternate reality mental and genetic duplicate) Jessica Drew (alternate reality creation) As Peter Parker: Mary Parker (alternate reality mother, deceased) Richard Parker (alternate reality father, deceased) Ben Parker (alternate reality parental uncle, deceased) Annie Parker (alternate reality daughter) Mayday Parker (alternate reality daughter) Ashley Barton (alternate reality granddaughter) Kaine (alternate reality clone) Kaine Parker (alternate reality clone) Guardian (alternate reality clone) Ben Reilly (alternate reality clone) Jessica Drew (alternate reality clone) Carnage (alternate reality partial clone) Otto Octavius (alternate reality partial clone) Peter Parker (alternate reality counterpart) Peter Parquagh (alternate reality counterpart) Pavitr Prabhakar (alternate reality counterpart) | Universe = Earth-TRN461 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Earth; formerly Symbiote Prison, Klyntar; Spider-Island II, New York City, New York, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, government agent; former criminal, photographer, prison guard, scientist, student, terrorist | Education = Ph.D. in Nuclear physics | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gameloft | First = | Last = | Quotation = I, Doctor Otto Octavius, will use all my intelligence to be a better Spider-Man... better than you ever were! | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | HistoryText = Sinister Invasion During the Sinister Six's invasion of Earth-TRN461, Doctor Octopus used to opportunity to terrorize New York with multiple Mechtopusi. He would later be recruited by the Six and used his Mectopusi to distract the Spider-Men. When his counterparts entered Earth-TRN461, he allowed them to take up residence in his underwater lab. He would later do the same for Mysterio and his alternates. ]] When Octavius was confronted by Superior Spider-Man, he revealed that he knew his true identity. He tried to recruit his analog into the Sinister Six, but failed and was defeated by the Spider-Men. The Superior Hero After finding out that the injuries he suffered for his numerous battles had caused his body to fail, Otto took inspiration from Superior Spider-Man and tricked Spider-Man to meet him at Williamsburg Bridge, where he used an Octobot to swap-bodies with him. To help him convince Parker's allies into believing he was the real Peter Parker, Octavius glossed over Parker's memories and decided to be a hero. To impress Peter's girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, he created a new Spider-Suit. While returning home from a date with MJ, he accidentally landed in Vulture's territory. He initially to bribe his way out of the fight, but vicious beat his former teammate after finding out Toomes' henchmen were children. After being informed that Massacre had taken hostages at Grand Central Station, Octavius killed him at the transit. Otto began to experience unexplained muscle spasms and repossessed his neurolytic scanner to diagnose the problem. He would find that a version of Peter Parker's consciousness had survived and used the scanner to project himself into the Mindscape, believing he had erased Parker's personality engrams afterwards. Believing himself free from Parker's influence, Otto began work to receive a physics doctorate from Empire State University. He broke things off with Mary Jane and began dating his tutor, Anna Maria Marconi. After the Spider-Slayer evaded his execution, Mayor J. Jonah Jameson asked Spider-Man to kill him. Otto agreed, with the condition that he would be given the Raft to use as his personal base of operations. Wanting to portray Spider-Man his way, Otto created his third Spider-Suit, hired henchmen called Spiderlings, and created an army of surveillance robots. Wanting to become more powerful, Otto forced the Venom Symbiote off of Flash Thompson. Otto, however, was unable to control the symbiote and was forced into the Mindscape. He was mocked by the consciousness of Peter Parker, who had survived, who agreed to separate him from the symbiote. While hunting the Hobgoblin, Spider-Man was intercepted by the Green Goblin. He told Otto of his criminal empire and his knowledge of his true identity. He offered him a place in his army, but when Otto refused, Osborn began systematically destroying his life. After Osborn kidnapped Anna Maria, Otto realized he couldn't win and gave Peter back his body by erasing his own consciousness, knowing the city need the true Superior Spider-Man! Symbiote Dimensions Later, during the War of the Symbiotes, it was revealed that Otto's consciousness wasn't erased but was transferred into the alternate Superior Spider-Man. After the Symbiotes were imprisoned in the Symbiote Prison, Otto was recruited into the Spider-Force to guard and reinforce the facility. During this time, Otto felt he needed to be stronger and thus became the Superior Octopus. The Spider-Force was forcefully deported by S.H.I.E.L.D. and when he returned home, Otto returned to his Spider-Man identity. Spider-Geddon Otto led the Spider-Force's surveillance on the Inheritors through sentry bots. The Inheritors were able to hack the bots so they could return to Earth-TRN461. After the Spider-Force failed to stop them, Otto was ordered by Peter to recreate the Superior Spider-Army. After recruiting Karn, they were able to defeat them and send them back to their prison. | Powers = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius ofEarth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Notes = | Trivia = * Otto Octavius was voiced by Kyle Hebert. ** As Peter Parker, he was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. * Anna Maria's nickname for him was Slick. * Spider-Man used "Spidey Ops" and was called SPIDEYNYC. * Otto planned to propose to Anna. * He declined an offer to join the Symbiotes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Otto Octavius (Earth-TRN461)/Quotes Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Chemists Category:Robotics Category:Geneticists Category:Technopaths Category:Doctors Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Leaders Category:Octavius Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Parker Family Category:Precogs Category:Leaping Category:Shared body characters Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Shared Identities: Successors Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Empire State University Student Category:Physicists Category:"Spidey Ops" Users Category:Goblin Nation casualties Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Invisibility Category:Prison Guards